Miracles Do Happen
by Wanderer's Cynefin
Summary: "Friends show their love in the times of trouble not in happiness." Really? Kai let go off Dranzer at a time when he needed him the most. Will Dranzer come back to help his best friend? A story on Kai's Miraculous recovery after the match with Brooklyn.


**_Miracles Do Happen_**

 **Author's note:** **Hey Guys! I'm here with a new fic, hope you will love it :) First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed, viewed and added my previous story to their favourite list. A big hug to all of you. Regarding this one, its storyline is not good as my previous story but... Anyways keep reading :)**

"Please doctor... nothing should happen to him..." A crimson-eyed brunette said, hardly controlling herself from bursting out in tears.

"Don't worry children. We'll try our best to save him." The Doctor assured them as he went inside the ward following a dual-haired guy who was laid on the stretcher. The group was not allowed to enter that ward. They were left outside only to wait for the results.

There was an unusual silence plastered on all the 6 faces. The blond was not at all cheerful as always. The short red-headed guy and spectacled genius were too tensed to say something. The neko-jin was staring at the ground with tears clearly glistening in his eyes and a mysterious expression was covering the face of the navy-haired teen.

The raven-haired guy suddenly heard fast footsteps. He raised his head and saw that the brunette was running away from there.

"Hilary!" he shouted out to her but she didn't hear. He told others to wait there while he himself ran after her in the same direction.

He turned along the corners and galleries to find her. Abruptly, he stopped.

"Please God! Do something... do a miracle, do anything but please save him. Is it that wrong to defeat darkness and evil things that one must be punished so brutally? He deserves something else, not this..." The crimson-eyed girl was standing in front of a statue with a lighted candle in her hands. She placed the candle in front of the holy idol and bowed before it.

"Please God! This is the only thing I am asking from you..." her eyes got filled with tears. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned herself around and faced a raven-haired teen with a pale smile on his face.

"Be patient Hil, Kai will be fine..." He said as he spread a brotherly arm around her to comfort the distressed girl. Hilary cuddled a bit and said – "I want your words to be true."

Some pearl shaped tears rolled down her cheeks. He tapped her back. _'I too hope so...'_

It had been an hour or so since the short red-head named Daichi had found him resting unconsciously against a wall in the hall which lead towards the exit of the stadium after that epic battle with Brooklyn. No sooner the ambulance was called and he was transported to the hospital.

Ray wondered whether his other friends would be alright. Though he was breaking every moment from inside, he knew he had to be strong. He had to be strong for his friends, for his sister-like friend Hilary and for everyone else.

Max, Daichi and Kenny were waiting outside the ward where Kai was admitted.

"Anybody saw Tyson?" the spectacled guy asked noticing the missing teen in a low voice. Anyone could say that he was just making up his voice. He was sad.

The other two shook their heads sideways indicating negative.

Max grew a bit restless. Knowing how Tyson is, he knew what he would be going through. Out of uneasiness, he gazed outside through a window. The window opened in front of a beautiful garden. The grass was glistening in the moonlight with little dewdrops spread over it. The wind was blowing slowly and elegantly, maybe in the want of embrace the soft grass. There, the blond saw a young man's figure sitting with his head slightly bowed.

"Is that Tyson...?" he muttered. He opened the window to get a clear view of the guy. Indeed it was Tyson. He put his hand over his mouth to shout out to him but suddenly it appeared to him that maybe it was not at all right to disturb him. And then, it all clicked in his mind.

"Is he... Is he holding himself responsible for everything...?"

The door of the ward opened. The doctor came out. A sudden wave of hope and excitement perhaps, flowed in the whole gallery/passageway.

"Doctor... how is Kai? Is he alright? Nothing happened to him right?" Max asked. Little tears had formed in the corners of his eyes. There was a plaster of curiosity on the faces of Daichi and Kenny too. But the Doctor wasn't as cheerful as he should've been to live up to the hopes of the children.

"Why... Why don't you say anything Doc?" the spectacled guy asked. "Say something Doc!" He almost yelled there. No one had ever seen Kenny losing his temper so much except when once Tyson broke Kenny's science model and when Hilary out of frustration, had thrown all the DVD's of Ming-ming's songs in the dustbins.

"Umm... to begin with... he has very few chances of survival." Everyone gasped. Their hopes were clearly crushed under these words.

"I am sorry to say but we can't do anything now. We could've done something if he regained consciousness but there's no sign of his recovering... I'm sorry..."

Before the three young men could say anything, they heard something falling down. They turned back and their eyes met a young brunette who was by now staring at them in disbelief and a water bottle lying at the floor. She shouldn't have listened that.

"Ray... what's the doc saying?" She faced the neko-jin beside with her earnest eyes. "He's lying... please say he's lying... this can't be true... Kai is alright isn't? You said that nothing will happen to him... he..." and with that she broke down and ran towards Kai's room.

"Hilary! Listen!" But she didn't.

She reached his bed and took his hand in hers. "Kai, Wake up Kai! See what the Doctor is saying... Stop playing this game with all of us... I know you are alright... Wake up Kai!"

"Hilary, calm down..." The raven-haired said placing a hand on her shoulders. Others too had entered the ward.

"How am I supposed to calm down Ray?" She almost yelled there. "Kai...he's not waking up..." Tears pricked her eyes. She couldn't say more. Her throat tightened. Ray wiped her tears.

"We can't lose hope. He's a fighter and nothing will happen to him." Ray was being strong. He had to support his friends at this moment.

"Ray's right Hil..." Max joined but his voice was merely a murmur. The brunette just faced the ground as tear drops fell there.

"Sorry to interrupt kids," the Doctor entered the ward along with a spectacled nurse who held a file in her hands. "It's too late and you ought to be going now."

"But we all can't leave him in this condition." Voiced Daichi. This was probably the first thing that the short red-head had said. But his words had reason.

"Well, in that case, only one of you can stay here for night." Though this was not what they wanted but it was acceptable. But before anyone could say anything, a determined voice cracked in their ears -

"I'll stay." Everyone looked at the source of the voice. A navy-haired teen was standing at the door with his head bowed. Anyone could say that he had been crying a few minutes ago. Or at least this that tears had rolled down his cheek.

"No Tyson... you go home... Grandpa would be worried for you. I'll stay with Kai." The raven-haired guy said.

"I said I'm going to stay that means I will stay! And others need you at this moment Ray. You ought to be with them." He raised his head and faced Ray. His eyes, though swimming in pain still bore a look of hardness which made everyone fell silent.

"And..." he turned towards the brunette who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. She knew she couldn't stay because this brat wouldn't let her. Tyson placed a hand on her cheek. "You'll be the first one whom I'll inform if he gets up."

Hilary gave him a weak smile. Though he was a complete jerk, but sometimes he said such words which forced her to change this opinion about him. But whatever it is, she knew he was reliable.

 _'_ _I was right. He's holding himself responsible for all this._ ' Max's inner mind gave this message to him.

It was about 2 o' clock at night. Tyson was standing near the window in the ward where Kai was admitted. He was gazing out of the window.

 _"_ _It's all because of me. Why the hell did I allow Kai to fight with that bean sprout Brooklyn? If I had prevented him, then maybe he would've been alright..."_

He looked at the figure lying down on the bed. The dual-haired was sleeping peacefully there with his breathing rate just considerable to keep him alive – unaware of what his friends were going through.

Suddenly Tyson felt thirsty. He had not taken a sip of water since morning when the Justice5 matches started. That time he was too much excited and now he was too much tensed. The water bottle present in the room was empty. So he dragged his feat to the table and picking up the water bottle went out to get some water to keep him hydrated.

Going through the tiled passage, he felt a warm aura develop around him. Sensing, that it was filling the whole passageway, he fixed his eyes on its suspected source. And his eyes fell on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

The girl appeared from the far end of the passage which was just a turning. She had fair skin with waist-long black hairs which was adorned with 2 bellflower shaped hairpins on both sides. She was wearing a red frock which reached her upper knees with white-yellow band around the waist.

He didn't know what kind of effect she had on him, but what he knew was that he froze on his position till the girl, obviously without acknowledging the teen present, passed by him. Even after her passing by, he stood there for a minute or two.

'Who was she?' this was all he was thinking. He had never seen her in the town before. The mysterious warm aura had also faded away with the girl. He turned around but she was nowhere to be seen.

 _"_ _Maybe... I was dreaming."_ Tyson being Tyson thought this to be true and went to the get himself some water.

He had filled his bottle with much water which would last at least till the morning. He turned the knob of Kai's ward to open it but... but it didn't turn!

The navy-haired guy grew a bit suspicious, but still tried again. Yes, he was right. The door was locked from inside.

"How could this happen? Kai's unconscious... could it mean there's someone other than him inside?"

Clouds of fear began crouching upon his mind. _"Shall I notify the security guard or bang on the door..."_

But he thought that the best option was to peep in once before taking an action.

"What...is this...?" A low shriek escaped his mouth. He would have never believed this if it was not in front of his eyes.

In the room, Kai was raised in the air in his slumber position. He could feel the warmth of risen temperature in the room. A reddish-gold aura was surrounding him and beside him was... that girl..? Her eyes were closed and hands spread out. Yes it was the same girl whom he had seen in the hallway.

His mind was not thinking of any explanation. His eyes refused to move away from the keyhole.

 _"_ _What is this happening...?"_

 _"_ _I'm proud of you Dranzer."_ A voice inside him – belonging to the blue dragon - muttered. He was seeing everything through Tyson's eyes and couldn't stop himself from complimenting his fire-bird comrade.

 _"_ _Dranzer? What are you saying Dragoon?"_ Tyson questioned his bit-beast inwardly drawing the mental conversation forward.

The Blue-Dragon regretted saying so but now he had to tell it to Tyson. _"You see Master Tyson... that girl is Dranzer."_

 _"_ _What?!"_ He nearly fell down from his position upon hearing this. _"But how is this possible? You bit-beasts... in human form...? It's damn impossible!"_ he was staring with utter disbelief on the floor.

 _"_ _If you see properly you can see light-red wings on emerging from her back."_ The Dragon said giving proof of his statement. For once Tyson doubted the words of his bit-beast but then mustered up the courage to once again peep through the keyhole.

Dragoon was right. By now, the wings were clearly visible on her back. Tyson's eyes widened with every second. He could sense his bit-beast smirking.

The girl bended over Kai's body and kissed him on his forehead. Suddenly, his whole body began emitting a white, shiny light. The light was too bright for human eyes to bear and the same happened with Tyson. Courtesy of reflex actions, he jerked away from there.

After few seconds, he was in the state of thinking clearly. The door of the ward opened. Finally he was face-to-face with her. The wings on her back were still slightly visible but they were slowly fading away.

He got up on from the ground. His eyes were scanning the figure in front of him. _Was this really the fiery bit-beast?_ She too was looking at him. Her eyes soft and tender.

"Are you...really Dranzer?" He asked her somehow. The logical section of his brain was still saying that it can't be true. But then, everything was possible in the world of beyblading.

She smiled a bit and moving towards him, she said – "Yes. I am Dranzer."

Tyson gasped, his eyes seem to bulge out. The girl or Dranzer continued –

"Sometimes, we see those things which we aren't supposed to. Isn't?"

He stared at her confusingly. She smirked at him and placed her hand on his head. Within a moment, Tyson began feeling dizzy. He closed his eyes and fell on the ground. Dranzer, with her powers, raised him in air and made him lie on the seat/bench nearby.

A blue aura emerged from Tyson and it slowly began taking shape of a dragon. Both of them exchanged smiles before Dragoon said –

"How is Kai?"

"He is fine and will regain consciousness in an hour or so."

"That's nice. You know you're a true friend of his Dranzer." The girl's lips curved in a cute grin.

"Sorry for Tyson. I just made him sleep so that when he gets up, he won't remember anything." She said justifying her action.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this naughty boy."

She nodded with agreement. "So... how long are you gonna stay away from all of us?" Dragoon asked.

"That depends upon Kai... But I hope to be in my beyblade soon."

"Even I hope to see you soon in your bird form." Both chuckled a bit on this. And after that she bid a goodbye to the Dragon bit-beast and vanished in thin air.

He opened his eyes and ran a gaze around the room. There was no one. He was alone. Propping up himself with the help of pillows he sat upright. It was a wonder for him that he was able to sit. But he was happy that his health hadn't deteriorated much.

He vaguely remembered his beyblade breaking down to numerous pieces and one piece from the bit splashing and pricking his index finger of left hand. He looked at his hand. Yes, he was right. His index finger was bandaged which meant it was injured. He had heard that Phoenixes had the ability to revive people back to life but he always doubted its reality.

He remembered how he had forced the fire-bird to leave him there in the hallway when she was not ready to go. Therefore he now felt that the piece which had pricked on his finger was not Dranzer's way of expressing anger. But it served the purpose of keeping him alive till any sort of help arrived. The phoenix used its bit piece to keep him alive. That is why he was now in this hospital otherwise he also knew that he was not even in such a condition where he could even hope to stay alive.

He felt his lips automatically curve up in a smile. _"That bird..."_

Suddenly, he eyes caught the sight of 3 red coloured feathers lying by his bedside. Kai's eyes widened in surprise as he picked those up. There was no doubt that it belonged to her, his red fire bird.

 _"_ _Does it mean that..."_ He had just begun to figure it all when the door of his ward opened. In came a navy-haired lad still scratching his head and yawning.

Kai hid the feathers behind him at the sight of the teen. But when the teen saw him, his happiness knew no bounds.

"Kai! You're awake?!" He ran and climbed up on his bed and gave him the tightest hug Kai had ever received.

"Tyson... I need... air..." Kai somehow said and Tyson let him go. Kai coughed a bit and then faced the guy who was now acting as if he was a 5 year old kid. Tyson's eyes were sparkling.

"Wait! I'll inform to everyone that you're awake." And off he went on his feet – jumping like a little boy who got the news that he passed in the Algebra test. But you all could guess that it was completely natural for Tyson to behave that way.

Regarding Kai, he brought out the feathers and continued to stare at it.

 _'_ _Till you have the passion of beyblading and the value of friendship inside, I'll always be with you in every good or bad situation whether you like it or not.'_

He remembered the fire-bird's words which she had said when he was a kid. _"So you kept your words..."_

He gazed up on the roof, his eyes soft and tender, his face bearing a little smile. There, he pictured an image of his and Dranzer and the one and only thing he could say was –

 _"_ _Thank you Dranzer..."_

 **Author's note: So how was it? I know that nothing of this sort must have happened in reality but I just wanted to show the bond of friendship between Kai and Dranzer. I literally feel that Dranzer is the closest friend that Kai has so I wrote this one-shot. Anyways, if you have any complaints of compliments, please let me know :)**

 ****Abhi****


End file.
